


Always a price

by Firehedgehog



Series: Fire emblems, come and get them in a bun [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blessed but cursed, Grief/Mourning, running out of time, there is always a price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Alfonse grieved, and it wasn't for the war





	Always a price

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played heros, i don't have a cellphone or a tablet...but soo want to

Alfonse grieved for his world, for the endless death and battle.

Knowing that they were ripping hero’s away from there own world to fight for there own.

Or not so hero’s if one would take in Grima.

But no, the one he truly grieved for was Kiran.

The Breidablik was a weapons blessed by the gods.

But also cursed.

Unlike the hero’s, Kiran would never be able to go home again.

His clothing hid the frail state of his body, and that he was weakening as time went on.

He’d been a child when he’d pulled to this world, but... Breidablik had stolen time for him.

He’d gone from looking about ten to twelve to about sixteen.

His voice stolen.

His memories of his own world fragmented.

Kiran would be lucky to live past the war.

They’d stabilized the gentle summoner so he aged normally again, but.. he was still running out of time.

He needed this war to end.

Before the summoning killed Kiran.


End file.
